


Differences

by luciferwrote



Series: cosmo & adam. [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Male Character, F slur, Frottage, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote
Summary: Women seem to flock to Nishihonji like flies gathering on shit. Most nights, Adam is thankful for it. Cute girls hanging off of him, too, making conversation over his tattoos and asking about his grill -- it's fuckin' great! Except, lately, it began to irritate him.
Relationships: Adam Dudley/Imai Cosmo
Series: cosmo & adam. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967728
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Differences

Women seem to flock to Nishihonji like flies gathering on shit. Most nights, Adam is thankful for it. Cute girls hanging off of him, too, making conversation over his tattoos and asking about his grill -- it's fuckin' great! Except, lately, it began to irritate him.

He doesn't exactly know _why_. He can’t pinpoint when it started. It just _had_ and it left him feeling on edge, unable to feel comfortable with himself.

Adam peers over at Nishihonji sitting not far away from him, a girl clutching onto his arm like he might run off at any moment. He looks like he’s enjoying himself and his pleasant face sours Adam’s mood a little more.

The chick Adam had been chatting up is still sitting next to him and she’s going on about something. He’s forgotten what they were talking about and he doesn’t fuckin’ care.

After a moment of tuning into her chatter, he tunes her out again and returns his attention to the drink he had been nursing the entire night. He wants to go home. He wants to sleep.

He wonders what Cosmo’s doing…

* * *

  
  
Adam swings a heavy determinant fist at Cosmo’s jaw; it doesn’t connect. The smaller fighter dodges it with ease and in turn, throws a punch of his own. It connects with the side of Adam’s torso and he winces prematurely, expecting a sharp pain to topple him over but the punch is light, leaving no damage at all when the other pulls back; a grin plastered across his face.

“Adam, did you forget that we’re just sparring?”

“Tch! Shut the fuck up!” He spits before swinging at Cosmo again. He has every intention of this punch connecting; he puts everything he has into it but his determination wavers and Adam finds himself lurching forward, his balance unsteady.

Maybe it was Cosmo’s grin or the slight lilt to his words but Adam finds his mind flooded with the other fighter and not in the typical _‘gauge your opponent’_ way. He isn’t analyzing Cosmo’s moves or trying to predict what’s coming next, he’s just distracted by the very _idea_ of him and it overwhelms Adam in more ways than one.

It’s a swing and a miss again. Adam’s large body plummets forward and Cosmo wastes no time sending him to the ground faster. Adam lands on the mat hard and before he can figure out where he went wrong, Cosmo is already on top of him pulling him into a pinning hold.

While Cosmo is attempting and succeeding in grappling him, it occurs to Adam that this sparring session isn’t like their usual sessions; not from his perspective, anyway. His body seems to agree.

Cosmo’s all over him; pressing against him and writhing along his torso, his heavy breathing filling Adam’s ear. Adam was already heated from the sparring but an embarrassing flush breaks out across his face and even more mortifying than that, he feels the familiar stirring of arousal in his gym shorts.

He taps Cosmo’s shoulder and then bucks upward, trying to get the other off of him when he doesn’t let up instantly.

“Yo! Get the fuck off me, boy!” Adam barks, thrashing around a little more before Cosmo finally backs away, a noticeable confusion spread across his face. “Stupid fuck!” Adam snaps, standing up immediately before adjusting his shorts. Adam is half hard and more upset with himself than _genuinely_ turned on but either way, he doesn’t know what the fuck to make of it so he heads to the showers instead.

“Is everything okay?” Cosmo asks, still on the mat.

Adam keeps walking without so much as a look back, his awkward gait due in large part to his _'situation'_.

 _A cold shower will fix it_ , he thinks, but the thought does nothing for his other predicament; the why of it all.  
  
Adam whips off his clothes and twists the faucet of the shower marked COLD to as far as it will go. He doesn’t waste a second stepping under the steady stream of water and running his hands through his hair before letting them pass over his face. He’s flaccid again, something he never thought he’d feel relieved about and he finally relaxes a little; the cool water calming more than his heated body.

Rationality was never his strong suit, that’s why when he concludes that he must want to beat the shit out of Cosmo, everything seems to make sense.

_That’s why I feel so fucked up!_

After all, he had never gotten the revenge he had promised Cosmo after their match during the Kengan Annihilation tournament.

They had become friends instead of enemies; Cosmo had become his mentor instead of his rival. Nothing had gone the way Adam had thought it would, so of course everything was fucked up and weird. His body was only responding to the dissonance.

“It makes sense,” he says aloud to himself, hoping that if he heard it with his own two ears it would somehow manifest into the truth.

Adam finishes his shower and pulls a towel around his waist before heading to the locker room. It’s no surprise that he finds Cosmo there, pulling his shirt over his head and preparing to strip the rest of his clothes off.

“Hey,” Cosmo says meekly once he lays his eyes on the other. “Is everything okay? You kind of just bailed on me out there.”

“Everything’s fine,” Adam replies, trying to keep his eyes away from Cosmo’s well sculpted chest. “Just tired, is all.”

Cosmo nods like he understands but Adam can still see confusion and concern on his face. “Okay, well, I cleaned up the dojo. So, we’re good to go to your place after I shower.”

_Fuck._

Adam had forgotten all about their plans for the night made weeks in advance.

“We _**are**_ still on for movies at your place, right?” A pout pulls up across Cosmo’s face and it’s a very purposeful ploy that Adam always falls for.

Adam can feel his face distort in annoyance but the softer side of him feels that inevitable relent to Cosmo’s wishes.

_I can’t say no to that fuckin’ face._

He rolls his eyes and then nods, the grip on the towel around his hips tightening just in case his body decides to betray him again. Cosmo flashes him a smile after that, visibly pleased with himself, and Adam has to tear his eyes away a second time when Cosmo drops trou.

“I promise I’ll be quick!” Cosmo says, before grabbing a towel and bouncing away toward the showers. Adam flicks his gaze over for just a second, catching a glimpse of Cosmo’s bare ass and he instantly regrets it.

_Fuck, he has a nice ass._

He groans then, as he feels his body begin to react again. “I’m fuckin’ losing my mind. I’m not a _fuckin’_ faggot!” He feels his muscles tense and that feeling transforms into the urge to punch something -- _anything_. He doesn’t though, resigning himself to tugging on his clothes.

Adam finishes getting dressed and waits for Cosmo, attempting to occupy his mind with anything besides the thought of Cosmo naked and wet.

It becomes increasingly apparent to him why he’s feeling the way he is but he isn’t going to admit it readily. Not now, not ever probably. Adam’s life had changed so much since he moved to Japan and found himself under the tutelage of Kureishi Mitsuyo. The differences between Adam Dudley of the U.S.A. and Adam Dudley stranger in a strange land were formidable; he wasn’t about to add questioning his fuckin’ sexuality to the list of dissimilarities.

It’s not long before Cosmo comes bounding out from the showers, dripping wet, with a towel hanging low on his hips. Adam bites the inside of his cheek and keeps his eyes glued to the floor after that.

“I’m totally fucked,” he whispers under his breath, panic beginning to slowly build within him.  
  


* * *

After a quiet ride over to his apartment, they settle onto Adam’s couch but not before grabbing a few snacks and drinks from the kitchen. Adam starts the movie, some horror flick Cosmo had picked out and he makes sure he’s as far away on the couch from the other as possible.

Cosmo chimes in throughout the movie, making the whole thing a lot less scary than probably intended and if it were anyone else Adam would’ve told them to shut the fuck up by now but it’s Cosmo and he can’t bring himself to do it.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Cosmo sipping juice nervously out of his glass. Adam huffs a laugh at that. The movie isn’t even that scary, on top of that who drinks fuckin’ juice when hanging with a friend? The kid was such a fuckin' square sometimes, always turning down Adam's offer for a beer or anything harder than soda. It was hard to believe that the little fuck used to be somewhat of a delinquent, a fuckin' rebel ready to beat down any motherfucker that stepped up to him just for the fun of it. Not that he was any less dangerous now, but the side of him Adam got to see most often was kind of... _sweet_.

Adam groans internally at that thought and returns to his beer, chugging what is left of it.

He hates this shit -- not the beer -- but the frustration and tension that had needled its way into his body at every stray thought about Cosmo. Between the confusion and the awkward boners, he wanted the night to end despite the company.

His eyes look on at his large TV ahead, the music from the film rising as the protagonist approaches a corner down a hallway; it’s an obvious setup for a jump scare. Next to him Cosmo grips his glass of juice tightly, large eyes peering over the rim of the cup in anticipation.

Sure enough, a loud cascade of music strikes just as the protagonist runs into their missing friend and Cosmo jerks suddenly next to him, spilling his drink all along the front of his shirt and pants.

While most of the juice managed to douse only him, some had spilled onto the floor and couch. Cosmo yelps before standing straight up, spewing apologies and setting his glass down on Adam’s coffee table.

"Jesus Christ, calm the fuck down, it's just spilled juice." Adam reassures, exasperated grin stretching across his face. "I spill shit all the time."

"I'll clean it up!"

“Knock yourself out.” Adam shrugs, watching the other head for the kitchen. He pauses the movie and cracks open another beer, thankful for the momentary distraction the spilled juice had caused.

Cosmo returns with a couple of dish towels in tow, patting himself down lightly before sopping up some of the juice from the floor and couch. He looks down at himself afterwards before looking up at Adam.

Adam cocks an eyebrow in his direction preparing to tell the other to just leave it -- he’s gotten way worse shit on his couch anyway.

“You wouldn't happen to have something I can wear, would you?” Cosmo chimes before Adam can say a word.

Adam flicks his eyes over Cosmo’s clothes which were almost completely soaked down the front and a few naughty images float through his mind before he can drag his brain out of the gutter to respond. “Sure,” he says, his voice infinitely cautious to prevent it from cracking under the pressure.

After rifling through his dresser for a few minutes, Adam returns to the living room with only a tank top because there is no way any of his pants or gym shorts were going to fit Cosmo. He’s stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes land on Cosmo, already stripped down to only his boxer shorts. The shorts were light blue and they hugged every curve and bulge of the area they covered perfectly.

Adam feels his face heat up like it had at the dojo and he has to grit his teeth to prevent a whine from escaping his mouth. He realizes then that he probably looks horrified since Cosmo is staring at him with a puzzled look on his face.

“Here!” Adam says finally, throwing the tank top in Cosmo’s direction. “I don't think I have any pants that will fit you. Are yours really soaked?”

“Yeah, all down the front. It'd be uncomfortable to wear them right now.” Cosmo pulls on the tank top and let’s it fall down along his body. It’s considerably oversized and goes way past the point where his boxers end, giving the appearance that he was wearing nothing at all underneath the shirt.

Adam feels the corner of his eye twitch as a flurry of thoughts pop into his head, every one of them downright obscene. Cosmo wearing his tank top. Cosmo wearing ONLY his tank top. Cosmo _not_ wearing his tank top and being completely naked on his couch.

“Let's finish the movie.” Adam says, abruptly.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, _fuck_ \-- everything’s fine.”

They settle on the couch again, this time with Cosmo sitting a little closer to him to the point where their arms touch and Adam can feel himself beginning to get hard beneath his jeans. He pulls a throw pillow into his lap to hide his growing erection, hugging it tightly against his lap before attempting to start the movie again.

“Adam, is everything okay?” Cosmo asks again, his eyes darting to the pillow in Adam’s lap. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“I’m fuckin’ fine!”

Cosmo huffs a noise of dissatisfaction before grabbing the pillow in Adam’s lap and pulling it away, revealing Adam’s tented jeans below.

“Yo! What the fuck, Cos?!” Adam pulls the pillow back and scoots away from the other, embarrassment etching its way across his face as he averts his gaze from Cosmo’s stunned eyes.

“ _Oh_.” Cosmo says, after a brief, torturous silence.

“Listen, I’m not a fuckin’ pervert or anything! I just -- I just -- ,” Adam snaps his mouth shut, realizing that he wasn’t going to find a logical way to explain his boner.

After another short silence, Cosmo speaks again. “Hey, it’s okay.” he says, and the gentle tone of his voice has Adam slowly pulling his eyes over to him.

Large, bright green eyes meet his before they drift very purposefully to his mouth and Adam knows that cue. He’s used it many times when hitting on chicks and it all seems pretty fuckin’ funny now that a dude is using it on him. Regardless, he’s not sure how his life ended up this way but he’s certain that he’s done overanalyzing shit; for the moment, anyway.

He has to lean down considerably to meet Cosmo’s lips but he does it and his mouth lands softly against Cosmo’s own. Everything about the kiss feels experimental at first, like neither of them know what they’re doing when it’s quite the opposite for Adam, at least. He’s done this many times before just never with a _guy_.

All things considered, it doesn’t feel much different than kissing a woman; Cosmo’s face is smooth and his long bangs that brush along Adam’s face give the illusion that he’s just another girl Adam’s brought home.

He’s not a girl, though. That’s made abundantly clear when Cosmo moves the throw pillow and slides into Adam’s lap in place of it. He then tucks his legs behind Adam’s back and presses his chest firmly against Adam’s own and that’s not the only thing that gets pressed firmly against him either.

Adam can feel Cosmo’s hard length against his abdomen and he breaks their kiss to look down between them to see it tenting the tank top that he had lent him.

 _FUCK_.

The sight of it shoots a jolt of electricity to his cock and he can feel it throb beneath the thick fabric of his jeans and up against Cosmo’s ass. He wants to strip, he wants to strip Cosmo, and the thought of that makes his heart nearly burst through his chest.

He starts with his own shirt, whipping it off and tossing it over his head, with Cosmo (thankfully) following suit right after.

Cosmo’s hands settle at the back of Adam’s head, with his fingers snaking up into his short hair. When his lips return to Adam’s, his kiss is still soft and unsure, so Adam takes it upon himself to deepen it a little; parting his mouth to allow his tongue to trace Cosmo’s bottom lip. Cosmo parts his own lips then and Adam takes it as an invitation to slide his tongue in.

The heavy drag of his tongue against Cosmo’s causes the smaller fighter to hum into his mouth and the thrum of that has Adam bucking upward; slow and drawn out. He’s the one moaning then, when he feels Cosmo’s ass push down against his hard cock.

Adam realizes he’s done nothing with his hands up until that point despite wanting very much to and they still awkwardly rest at his sides until he places them on Cosmo’s legs, where his fingers slowly begin to trace up along the smaller man’s muscles. Adam keeps his touch featherlight until he’s pulling gooseflesh from Cosmo’s skin and Cosmo very purposefully rocks into him, drawing a satisfied grin to Adam’s lips. This gives him enough confidence to move his hands to Cosmo’s ass, where he squeezes the meatier part of it until Cosmo is rocking into him harder than before; very obviously searching for more friction between them.

Adam is happy to oblige him, but before he can Cosmo’s hands are moving from their place at the back of his head, down to his chest. They linger there for a moment, groping at his pecs with his fingertips dancing along his nipples and it feels nice to have Cosmo’s small yet strong hands feel him up. Although, not long after, they start to move lower and whatever sense of _uncertainty_ Cosmo seemed to have at the beginning, disappears altogether.

Nimble fingers unfasten Adam’s jeans and impatient hands yank them down. They end up somewhere below his knees before Cosmo is desperately tugging off his own boxers.

He finally has Cosmo naked.

Adam takes a moment to take in the sight of him despite Cosmo’s hurried movements to get back into his lap. A large smile begins to form along his lips as his eyes fall on Cosmo’s cock. It’s a nice sized dick for a guy of his stature but Adam’s was still considerably larger.

“I know what you’re smiling at, jerk,” Cosmo pouts, as he settles himself onto the tops of Adam’s thighs, his arms wrapping around the other’s broad shoulders.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot, you know that?” Adam teases before pulling him close, their hard length’s brushing against each other.

Cosmo inhales sharply and doesn’t bother with an answer as he dips forward to meet Adam’s lips again. Their kisses become sloppier as Cosmo attempts to find his rhythm but Adam doesn’t mind it.

After a few seconds, Cosmo wriggles around in Adam’s lap before Adam takes the hint and takes both their cocks in his hand. He strokes them both lightly to start, as beads of pre come spill from both their slits and run down along their shafts. This provides a little lubricant but not nearly enough. Adam releases them both and brings his hand to his mouth where he spits a bit of saliva into his palm. He returns to their cocks, tightening his grip around them just a little before he begins to jack the both of them off again; giving Cosmo’s length a little more attention than his own.

Cosmo’s hips sway forward with each drawn out stroke that Adam supplies and Adam finds himself fucking up into his hand after awhile, the delicious slide of his cock against Cosmo’s making his mind go fuzzy with each thrust.

As much as he wants this moment to last, Adam can feel himself getting close. Especially after watching Cosmo pull away, his face distorting from the pleasure Adam was supplying. His strokes become a little more purposeful then and Cosmo dips forward to bury his face in the crook of Adam’s neck, his breathing heavy and staggered. Adam can tell he’s close, too.

“Don’t stop,” Cosmo whines against him, before digging his nails into the flesh of Adam’s shoulders, and Adam complies up until the very moment Cosmo is coming into his hand.

Adam shifts them both then, laying Cosmo down on the couch while he positions himself over him, and Adam continues to stroke only himself until he spills all over the man beneath him; shooting ropes of come across Cosmo’s abdomen and chest.

“Fuck -- fuck! That was fuckin’ great. _God_ , I've been wanting to fuck you so badly.” Adam says through the high of his orgasm.

“I want that, too.” Cosmo says, smiling up at the other, a perfectly content look in his eyes.

“Give me a couple of minutes and I will.”

“No.”

Adam’s brow knits, confusion spreading across his face as he sits up properly on the couch, the high of his orgasm beginning to taper off. “What?! But, you just said --.”

“I want to -- I just --.” Cosmo shrugs as he sits upright. “I’ve never -- _you know_.” Cosmo flashes him a pointed look and Adam guesses he’s supposed to know what that means. After a few seconds, he gets it.

“Oh -- _fuck_. You're a virgin.”

“Yeah. This is the farthest I’ve ever gone with someone. I do want to have sex with you but maybe we should date a little first?”

Adam makes a face that is completely unintentional and he can tell from Cosmo’s reaction, that it probably wasn’t his most enthusiastic of expressions.

“Sure, we can do that.” He concedes, though he isn’t _entirely_ certain.

Cosmo instantly perks up, though, and Adam can feel his own expression soften.

“Just nothing fuckin’ girly, alright? I don’t do cutesy, lovey-dovey shit!” Adam stands then, extending a hand to the other. “Now let’s fuckin’ shower.”

Cosmo shoots him a look before standing and taking his hand. It’s a look Adam knows all too well and he’s positive that by the end of the night their first planned _‘date’_ will be the most lovey-dovey fuckin’ thing he’s ever heard of. But, he’s willing to _consider_ it. After all, it’s hard saying no to Cosmo.


End file.
